This invention relates to a holder for a roll of paper, such as a paper-towel roll or a toilet-paper roll.
Most current paper-towel holders are, to some degree at least, unsatisfactory. Either they must be placed horizontally with the use of considerable apparatus or else they require two-hand operation during use, or both.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a holder for paper towels and other rolls of paper which can be held on any suitable horizontal or vertical surface, holding the paper towel vertically if placed on an horizontal surface or horizontally if secured to a vertical surface, The device may be secured to a wall beneath a counter or may be secured to the counter itself below the counter or it may be placed on top of the counter or at a wall in any other location.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paper-roll holder in which the roll is very easily installed and removed. In the present invention installation takes at the most a few seconds.
Another object of one form of the invention is to provide a one-piece towel holder which can be molded as by injection molding from a suitable high-impact plastic without any parts to assemble. It may then be supported by screws or by adhesive adhered to the opposite side of the base from the projection.
In another form of the invention, a two-piece structure is used.